List of Pokemon Skills
'Pokemon Skills' ''Psychic'' #Telepathy: Any kind of mental communication between non-linked entities. #Telekinesis: Move physical objects psychically. #Influence: Psychically affect the mental activities a target. #Teleportation: Allows for instantaneous line-of-sight warp travel. Difficulty increases with distance moved and amount teleported. Having the move 'Teleport' allows this skill to be used before learned, but with greater difficulty. ''Ghost'' #Invisibility: Be removed from visible spectrum. Still perceived with heat and non-visible methods. #Incorporeality: Travel through spirit world, allowing for movement ignoring physical impediments. #Possession: Dominate target's body, supplanting their mind and controlling their actions. #Animate: Pokemon takes possessive control of an inanimate object, imbuing it with some of its strength. ''Fire'' #Sense Heat: Sense for sources of heat. Difficulty increases with strength of source. *Control Fire: Controls non-magical fire, allowing for manipulation of flames. *Smoke Screen: Creates a cloud of smoke to obscure vision. #Burning Blood: Pokemon may re-roll any skill check a number of times based on the rank of this skill. (3 ps) ''Ground'' #Sense Terrain: Understand the physical layout of earth around it, both above and below ground. *Geokinesis: The user may manipulate the ground in order to create obstacles, open paths, etc. 1. Liquefaction: Turn ground/stones into sand. 2. Excavate: Dig large holes in the ground. ''Rock'' #Durability: The user may solidify itself to try and withstand extreme situations. *Aggregate: The user may absorb or remove excess rock to change its size. #Strength: Pokemon can move objects heavier than itself. *Avalanche: The user can build up momentum to become an unstoppable force. ''Steel'' #Sense Steel: Sense for metal-based objects. *Manipulate Steel: Magneto. 1. Galvanized: Roll to become impervious to environmental effects. 2. Rust: Cause any metal object to rust. ''Electric'' #Sense Electricity: Sense for electric currents. *Charge: Can alter or create electric currents. 3. EMP: Create an Electro-Magnetic Pulse that knocks out all electronic devices in a desired area. *Sense Waves: Sense all wavelengths save infrared, visible, and mystical light. 3. EMP: Create an Electro-Magnetic Pulse that knocks out all electronic devices in a desired area. ''Dark'' #Sneak: Moving and acting in such a way to avoid detection. *Intimidate: Pokemon uses aggressive presence to affect fear, doubt, anger, and similar negative emotions in target. *Distraction: The user can manipulate shadows to distract targets. 1. Create Darkness: Pokemon creates a cloud of darkness to obscure enemy vision. ''Bug'' #Extended Senses: The user's senses can extend beyond the normal range. *Sense Fauna: Use connection to omnipresent life to sense living beings nearby. #Evolve: Add a bonus to another skill check based on the skill rank (d4, d6, d8, d12). Number of uses also depends on skill rank (1-5 ps). Can stack, can add afterwards. 1. Unnerve: The user's alien nature can scare targets into changing their demeanor. ''Fighting'' #Martial Arts: #Valiance: Causes nearby beings to feel awe, might, or irresistible strength. #Break Through: Focus physical energy into smashing through obstacles, such as walls and other barriers. #Unerring Focus: Concentration on a task yields bonuses to single attempted action. ''Flying'' #Scout: Use aerial search of an area to discover general information about it. Detail scales inversely with size of area. #Reflex: Uses flight to react extremely quickly to dangerous scenarios. #Hawkeye: #Turbulence: ''Ice'' #Sense Heat: Sense for sources of heat. Difficulty increases with strength of sources #Snow Blind # ase. #Hypothermia: #Freeze: Pokemon has the ability to drastically lower water-based temperatures. ''Poison'' #Culture: #Corrode: Secretes acidic substances to melt through solid objects. #Adrenaline: #Befuddle: Uses toxins to dominate the senses of a target. ''Dragon'' #Leadership #Grandeur #Draw Attention #Authority ''Water'' #Sense Water: Sense for bodies of water. Difficulty increases on size and flow of source. #Manipulate Water Creates drinkable water on a small scale. #Fog #Aqueous Form ''Grass'' #Plant Growth: Dramatically increases rate of plant growth. #Camouflage: Pokemon becomes more stealthy when surrounded by flora. #Sensory Spore # Overgrowth ''Normal'' #Listen: Pokemon has increased ability to discern information via sound. #Sense Motive: Pokemon can intuit motives or general feelings of target lifeform. #Second Chance: allied pokemon can reroll a skill check (1-5 ps). #Empower: give a bonus to your trainer skill check (see evolve numbers). ''Light'' #Generate Light: Emanates light. Difficulty increases based on focus and target. #Inspire: Pokemon uses great goodness to evoke devotion, righteousness, and purity. #Manipulate Light: Pokemon bends, reflects, and otherwise alters light to own benefit. #Benediction: Ally pokemon receives bonus to next non-combat roll. User receives half that bonus, rounded up (d2, d4, d6, d8, d10) (1-5 ps, can't stack). ''Fairy'' #Far Sight: The user can see far away objects as if they were close. #Glamour: The user can make an illusion to fool people around them. Does not work on cameras or mechanical objects. #Hypnotize: The user can mind whammy a target to do what they want. #Fairy Gate: The user can create stationary portals to other places, the distance based on the skill rank. Category:Lists Category:Skills